the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiji
'Approval:' 11/26/13 4 feats Tobirama (v3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Eiji takes on the apperence of a normal 6 year old boy. Quite small, light and very playful looking. Eiji always carries his colouring book with him, but never lets anyone look at it. Who knows whats inside that colouring book? Eiji has an outward personality very typical of a 6 year old. He is very cheerful, commonly skipping around, and asking others to play with him. Eiji seems to take a very silly personality, but isnt ignorant. He seems to know far more then his age would suggest. He likes and admires many people, and for those he does, he commonly ends their names in -chi. Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oQErLdS8U4 Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwIj-xesafA Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIWUSd5O1L0 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Poison Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Stats # Stats # Toxicity - The user exhales a toxic mist from their mouth, creating a quick moving invisible cloud around them. The cloud causes the opponent to lose complete focus of themselves and vomit blood profusely (20 CP, -8 endurance) # Yin Healing Wound Destruction - '''This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing '''Equipment *(3) Pair of Explosive Tags *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Military Ration Pill *(1) Summoning Scroll (in the form of a colouring book) DNA Samples *Momo Gami *Umiko Musume *Allen Walker Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 32000 * Ryo left: 32000 * 27000 from Nobu 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 12' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' *'QP for the Week: 12' S-Rank: 0 QP: 0 A-Rank: 0 QP: 0 B-Rank: 1 QP: 4 A Lab! (4) C-Rank: 1 QP: 3 Pupupu! (3) D-Rank: 0 QP: 0 Raids: 0 QP: 0 Other: 0 QP: 0 ''' '''PVP: 1 QP: 2 Oh no! A child is in trouble! (2) 11/25/13 Overseen: 1 QP: 3 The Laboratory (3) 'Relationships' Oyota - Oyotachi! He's my big brother! He's soooooooo nice to me, and I don't even mind he looks at me like I'm going to stab him or something! What a silly head! Umiko Musume - Active member of the Justice Friends! She's so nice and she might get to do all the heavy lifting! Nenshou Natsuin - Mr. Demon! Hes a demon! Hes so cool! But he doesn't like it when I call him Mr. Demon :c Arya Munigora - Aryachi! She's nice to me too, she's almost like my mom! I hope well be friends forever! Tanyū Uzumaki and Sessho-seki - My new parents! Whether they want it or not.... Momo Gami - A gami! And so nice too! Reminds me of Mikasa... Mikasa Gima - No...Mikasa....No....T.T Zumoni - Zumonichi! He's so cool! Hes like a gust of wind in the breeze...or a....breeze in the field....or....WIND! Category:Character